Desire
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Jeff and Emilie are trying for a baby, Jeff thinks that trying something a little different might help them in their quest to be parents. A companion piece to catch a falling star


**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Desire**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jeff/Emilie**

**Summary: Jeff and Emilie are trying for a baby, Jeff thinks that trying something a little different might help them in their quest to be parents. A companion piece to catch a falling star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are mine. The story is rated M for a reason, if you do not like adult situations and relationships then this is not the story for you. If you keep going and do not like what you read then I am not responsible for that, you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Emilie opened the door to the house that she shared with Jeff, she closed it behind her and then she called out to Jeff. She was surprised when, after a few moments, he hadn't answered her, Jeff had a few days off work so he should have been in. Emilie went into the lounge, it was empty, not even Little Abs was in there, the house was totally silent. She wondered what was going on, where was her husband? A quick look in the kitchen told Emilie that Jeff wasn't there either, maybe he had taken Little Abs for a walk or had gone upstairs to have a nap. Emilie decided to go upstairs and see if Jeff was in their bedroom, maybe he was sleeping.<p>

Emilie cautiously opened the door to the bedroom, she didn't want to wake Jeff if he was sleeping. Jeff had been on nights for almost a week and he sometimes slept in the afternoon if he was very tired. Emilie noticed that their bed was still made and hadn't been slept in, it appeared that Jeff wasn't in the bedroom. She was about to go with her thought that Jeff had taken Little Abs for a walk when she noticed the pile of clothes with a note on top of them. Emilie walked over to her side of the bed and she picked up the note, it was in Jeff's handwriting. She studied the note carefully, Jeff had left her some instructions to follow. When she had read the instructions a few times, Emilie put the note down on the bed and she looked through the clothing that was on the bed. Emilie permitted herself a smile, it appeared that her husband had something planned for her. She pulled off the shirt she had worn for work and got changed. Emilie took a deep breath and she went downstairs to do as Jeff had asked her to in his note.

Jeff watched Emilie as she moved around the kitchen, he wasn't sure if she would do as he wanted her to, but she had. He quietly opened the door, he didn't want Emilie to hear him too soon. It was obvious to him that Emilie was engrossed in making herself a drink, so far everything was going to plan. Jeff waited until he was stood behind Emilie before he spoke. 'Hello princess.' He saw Emilie jump when she heard his voice. She turned to face him and she took a deep breath.

'Oh, Jeff, I didn't hear you come in.'

'I know, you obviously had your mind on making that drink.'

'Do you want one?'

'No, I'm all right, I actually came in here for something else.'

'Oh, like what?'

'I came to talk to you.'

'About what? Is there something I need to know?'

'You could say that.' Jeff moved closer to Emilie, he saw her move back so that she had her back pressed against the counter and he smiled at her.

Emilie looked up at Jeff, she realised that she had nowhere to go, he had managed to back her into the corner between the counter and the wall. Jeff moved even closer to her and Emilie swallowed, being unable to move made her feel nervous. 'Jeff, what's going on?'

'You think I haven't noticed, don't you princess?'

'Noticed what, I don't know what you mean?'

'How you look at me, I've seen you when you think I'm not looking.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Emilie looked away from Jeff, she felt the blush colour her cheeks.

'Don't you?'

'No, I don't.'

'Okay, I'll enlighten you. I've seen you looking at me, I know you're imagining what it would be like to have me in your bed.'

'No, that's not true, I haven't done anything of the sort.'

'Really, then why can't you look at me?'

'I can.' Emilie forced her eyes up to meet Jeff's, she tried to breathe normally when he moved even closer to her and put his hands at either side of her head.

Jeff smiled, he liked that he had some power over Emilie, it excited him. 'I know what you're thinking sweetheart, I can see it in your eyes. You've wondered what it would be like to go to bed with an older man, one who knows the right moves to make you cry out in pleasure.'

'No, I haven't, you're my personal tutor and we're colleagues, it would be wrong of me to do that.'

'Who are you trying to convince princess, me, or yourself?'

'You don't know me, don't try to pretend that you do.'

'I know enough, your body gives it away.'

'No, it doesn't.' Jeff leaned in and he heard Emilie take a very deep breath, he knew that he was getting to her. He moved her hair out of the way and whispered in her ear.

'It does, I know you're thinking about how close I am to you, how I could do anything to you. I could kiss your lips, your neck, your throat. I could run my hands over your body until you beg to me strip you naked and fuck you right here and now.' He heard Emilie take another deep breath, he hoped that he hadn't frightened her off because he had used some dirty talk with her.

Emilie tried to keep herself under control, she hadn't expected Jeff to talk so dirtily to her, it surprised her how much it had excited her. She felt Jeff's lips against her ear as he whispered to her. 'I know what you think about when you're alone; you imagine having my cock buried deep inside your tight pussy. You think about my fingers being inside you as I lick and suck on your clit. You think of me sucking your nipples as I fuck you, I know you think of me fucking you with my cock, my mouth, and my fingers until you scream my name.' Emilie tried to control her breathing, Jeff's words had given her several mental images and she tried to shake her head to get rid of them. She felt the wetness between her legs, his words were turning her on, she couldn't help herself, she was starting to want him and need him.

Jeff knew that he was getting to Emilie, he heard her breathing change several times as she tried to control herself. He smiled to himself, he wanted Emilie to beg him to take her to bed, he wanted her to talk dirty back to him, the very thought of it definitely excited him. Jeff allowed his lips to brush against Emilie's ear and down to her neck, he let them linger over her sensitive spots and he heard her gasp. 'Jeff, we can't, we shouldn't.'

'Why not?'

'You're my personal tutor and the senior paramedic, you could get into trouble.'

'Only if you tell anyone.' Jeff let his hands move down Emilie's arms and he pinned them against the wall above her head. 'I'll make a deal with you, one kiss, if you don't want me after that then I'll let you go. If you do want me, then you let me take you home and into my bed. Deal?'

'Okay, one kiss.' Jeff leaned in and he captured Emilie's lips with his own, he poured all the passion he was feeling into it. He felt Emilie moan against his lips, it only added to the stirring that he felt inside his trousers, he really wanted her to agree to his request.

Emilie felt Jeff move away from their kiss, his hands were still pinning her arms to the wall, she knew that she was under his control. She had willingly opened her mouth beneath his kiss and let him slip his tongue in her mouth. She'd felt Jeff's erection begin to poke into her leg, she knew that he was finding it all a turn on, he wanted her. Emilie opened her eyes, she found that Jeff was looking at her. 'It's decision time princess, what will it be, do you want me?' Emilie nodded, her body knew that she wanted Jeff to take her into his bed and make love to her. 'You're going to have to do better than that, tell me what you want.'

'I... I... I want you to take me home and to your bed.'

'What else do you want?'

'I want you inside me.'

'Describe it, tell me what you want me to do.' Emilie took a deep breath, she knew what Jeff wanted, he wanted her to talk dirty to him.

'I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me scream your name.'

'How do you want me to do that? Tell me what you want, be as dirty as you like.'

'I want to feel your fingers inside me and your mouth on my clit. I want to feel your cock deep inside my body, I want and need you to fuck me.' Emilie saw the look on Jeff's face, it was one of pure lust and desire, she knew that he would take her and make her his.

Jeff felt himself grow harder at Emilie's words, he really wanted her, he needed her. 'Go and get your stuff princess, don't be too long.'

'I'll have to get changed.'

'No, leave your uniform on, I've always wanted to fuck a woman in uniform.' Jeff saw Emilie nod, he watched her as she pretended to pick up a few things.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

'Come on then princess.' Jeff held Emilie's hand in his and he pulled her upstairs towards their bedroom, he knew that he was so close to having her. Once he was in the bedroom, Jeff closed the curtains and he turned back to see Emilie stood in the middle of the room. 'Come here princess.' Jeff watched as Emilie walked towards him, he noticed that she looked nervous. He smiled when she stopped in front of him and put his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to his body. 'Don't be nervous princess, I won't hurt you.'

'I know, it has just been a while since I've done this with anyone.'

'Did you enjoy it?'

'Not really, it wasn't that great.'

'It'll be different this time, you'll see princess. I'm going to touch you in all the right places, you'll know what real pleasure feels like when I'm finished.' Jeff felt Emilie shiver at his words, he saw her lick her lips and he wondered if she knew that she had done it.

A moment passed and Emilie felt one of Jeff's hands slide down to her bum and he gave it a gentle squeeze. His other hand moved up her body, over her breast and into her hair. 'I wonder if you know how sexy you really are. I've been dreaming about having you since you walked into the station wearing those jeans that hugged your every curve.' Emilie heard the lust in Jeff's voice, it was clear to her just how much he wanted her. She was about to reply when Jeff captured her lips with his, the kiss was passionate and full of heat. Emilie opened her mouth and allowed Jeff to kiss her deeper and harder. She gasped into the kiss when Jeff backed her into the wall and pressed his body against hers. A moan escaped Emilie's lips when Jeff started kissing her neck and running his hands over her body. Emilie gave into the desire that was running through her and pulled Jeff closer to her by the collar of his paramedic uniform.

Jeff smiled into Emilie's neck, he'd felt her pull him closer to her by his uniform, he knew that she was giving into her desire for him. His hands drifted down to the buttons on the borrowed uniform that Emilie was wearing, he unbuttoned them one by one until he could slip the shirt off her shoulders. Jeff was quite pleased with himself, Emilie wearing the uniform made it all feel more real, it felt as though he was seducing his younger co-worker. It helped that Emilie was playing her part well, she had really got into it. Jeff looked at Emilie, she was still wearing the blue shirt and green trousers, her face was flushed and the blood had rushed to her lips when he had kissed her. 'You really are gorgeous,' Jeff whispered into Emilie's ear. 'You're also wearing too many clothes, we're going to have to change that princess.' He lifted the blue shirt over her head and chucked it to one side. 'Turn around,' Jeff said to Emilie, once she had turned around he unfastened her bra and dropped it to the floor. 'Let me look at you princess, turn to face me.' Jeff waited until Emilie was fully facing him and he caressed her half naked body with his eyes.

Emilie blushed as Jeff looked at her, she felt as though he could see through her skin and inside her body. 'Why do you blush?'

'It's because you're looking at me.'

'You are very sexy sweetheart, I would look at you all the time if I could.' Emilie smiled, Jeff's words had made her feel good about herself. She reached her hand out towards Jeff's shirt and she moved it away again, she wasn't sure if he wanted her to undress him or not. 'What were you going to do princess?' Jeff asked her.

'I was going to undress you. I want to see you, I need to see you.'

'Go ahead.' Emilie took Jeff's green shirt off and she took the other one off over his head, she let her eyes move up and down Jeff's now naked torso. 'Like what you see princess?' Emilie nodded, she saw Jeff smile at her, she hoped it meant he know how attractive she thought he was.

Jeff moved closer to Emilie, he helped her to lie down on the bed and he positioned himself so that he was lying on top of her. He gently kissed her lips and her neck, he liked how Emilie gave a quiet moan every now and then. He moved his lips down to Emilie's chest and he suckled on her nipples, he heard her moan louder, it was a turn on for him. 'Those moans of yours are quite sexy sweetheart, I like listening to them.' Jeff carefully moved to one side and he unclipped the belt on Emilie's trousers, he popped the button out of the fastener and pulled the zip down. He looked at Emilie, he saw her watching him as he moved his hand inside her trousers. 'I won't hurt you, I promise, do you trust me?'

'I trust you.' Jeff moved his hand inside Emilie's underwear, he felt how wet she was.

'Someone has been enjoying herself so far.' He heard Emilie gasp as he ran his finger over her clit and circled it gently. 'It's amazing how this little bundle of nerves has the ability to give a woman so much pleasure. Close your eyes princess.' Jeff waited until Emilie had done as he asked and he moved his fingers around Emilie's clit, he noted that her moans had increased in frequency and she was gripping the covers with her hands. He waited until he knew she was close and he slipped his fingers inside her body, he felt her body squeeze his fingers and her whisper his name as she slipped into orgasm. Jeff moved his hand away and he quickly pulled Emilie's remaining clothing off, he wanted and needed to see all of her naked body.

The orgasm that Emilie had just experienced was still running through some of her body, she'd felt Jeff strip her of the trousers and her underwear, she briefly wondered what he had in store for her next. Emilie opened her eyes when she felt Jeff's lips on her thigh, she watched him as he kissed his way down towards the top of it. She saw him look up at her and he smiled, she knew what he wanted to do and she nodded her agreement. She was barely aware of the small moan that escaped her lips when Jeff started licking and sucking on her clit. Emilie gasped, Jeff seemed just to know what to do to have her wriggling in pleasure underneath him. She moved her hand down to Jeff's head and she moaned even louder when he slipped two fingers inside her body. The sensation of her orgasm building made Emilie grip the quilt, she wanted it, she needed it. 'Jeff, please don't stop, I'm so close.' Emilie was barely aware of how she had begged Jeff to keep going, she felt him gently humming as he sucked her clit and cried out as she slipped into release.

Jeff watched Emilie, her skin had a rosy colour to it from the orgasm that he had given her, she had her eyes closed and she looked thoroughly sated. He smiled to himself, he knew that her orgasm was going to be powerful from the minute that she had begged him not to stop. Jeff removed the last of his clothing and he lay down on the bed next to Emilie, he stroked his finger up and down her arm. 'Emilie, are you okay?' He saw her nod her head and her eyes slowly opened. 'I promised you that you would know what real pleasure feels like, did it work?'

'It worked, I've never felt like that before.'

'Good.' Jeff watched Emilie as she took in his fully naked body, he noticed that her eyes lingered on his erection. 'You see what you do to me princess, you make me want you, you make me need you. I want to be inside your body.'

'I want that too.' Jeff looked at Emilie, he saw that she was genuine about wanting him to be inside her. He kissed her on the lips and stroked his fingers down her face.

'Be my Emilie.'

'I am yours.'

'I mean be my Emilie, no pretence, no acting, be the woman I fell in love with.' Jeff watched Emilie's face as she took in his words and he saw her smile.

Emilie rested her hand on Jeff's arm and she kissed him on the head. 'Of course I'm your Emilie, I always will be.' She saw Jeff smile and she cuddled up to him.

'Thanks princess.' Emilie looked up at Jeff from where she was lying on his chest, she moved up the bed and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

'I love you Jeffrey Collier, I always will.'

'I love you too sweetheart.'

'Hold me in your arms and make love to me.'

'I can do that princess, lie on your side.' Emilie did as Jeff asked her and she felt his chest against her back, he moved her leg over his hip and slowly slipped inside her body. She snuggled back against Jeff as his arms moved around her and held her close to him. She let Jeff hold her close as they lay joined together, she smiled when she felt his gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Jeff gazed down at Emilie as he gently moved inside her body, she had moved her head so she could look into his eyes as they made love to each other. He rested one hand on Emilie's breast and let the other move down her body until it settled on her hip. The intensity and passion of the moment caused Jeff to move a bit faster and he heard Emilie moan in pleasure. He too felt the pleasure building inside his body, he knew that he wouldn't be long. Jeff felt Emilie's nails trailing patterns up and down his leg, the sensation of it caused him to groan, he loved what she was doing to him. 'Emilie, my Emilie,' he whispered into her ear. 'My sexy wife, I love you.'

'Love you too,' he heard Emilie whisper back. He watched as Emilie arched her back and he took the opportunity to move deeper inside her body.

'Oh fuck Emilie, if only you knew what you do to me.' The words slipped out of Jeff's mouth without him realising, he was lost in the moment and the sensations that were taking over his body. He moved his hand down in between Emilie's legs and played with her clit, he heard her moaning and felt her move against his fingers. He heard Emilie moan his name, he knew that she was so close to reaching orgasm. Jeff tightened his arms around Emilie as he made love to her. 'Jeff, talk to me.'

'You're so fucking sexy Mrs Collier, you're mine and mine only. I have an idea, stop a moment princess.' Jeff carefully moved out of Emilie and he lay on his back on the bed.

Emilie watched Jeff as he lay down on their bed, she saw him looking at her and she wondered what it was that he wanted. 'I want you on top princess, I want to watch you.'

'Okay.' She guided his length inside her body and she rested her hands on his chest.

'Emilie, can you do something for me? Can you promise to do everything I tell you to?'

'What like?'

'Run your hands over your body.' Emilie moved her hands over her body and back up again, she saw Jeff watching her every move. 'Touch your breasts.' She slowly moved her hands over her breasts and she felt her nipples harden underneath her touch. 'Touch yourself.' Emilie hesitated, she wasn't sure where Jeff wanted her to touch next. 'Where?' She watched as Jeff's hand moved to between her legs and she blushed. He moved his hand away and quietly watched her, she wondered if she could do it, if she would let him watch her as she touched herself.

Jeff stayed quiet, he wanted to give Emilie some time to decide if she would do as he asked her, he wasn't going to force her. He watched as her hand moved down her body and settled between her legs. A moan escaped her lips as she touched her clit and stroked it. Jeff felt himself grow harder inside Emilie's body, he loved watching her play with herself. 'You're a naughty girl Mrs Collier, playing with your clit like that.' Jeff smiled to himself, he could see and feel everything that Emilie was doing. 'Use your other hand to stroke those gorgeous breasts of yours.' He watched her as her hand moved over her breasts and down to her belly then back up again. 'Make yourself come, I want to watch you.' Jeff rested his hands at Emilie's hips to steady her as she touched her body, he heard her moans get louder as she pleasured herself. 'You're so fucking gorgeous sweetheart, I love watching you as you play with yourself.' Jeff felt Emilie's body start to tighten around him, he heard her moans get louder and louder as she came.

Emilie felt Jeff holding her hips, she was glad as it was the only thing that was keeping her upright. The orgasm that she had just experienced had been powerful, she hadn't expected that she would be able to touch herself so easily with Jeff watching her. She knew that he'd enjoyed it, she could see it in his eyes. Emilie felt Jeff move inside her and she moved her hips to draw out the pleasure for them both. She linked her hands with Jeff's and she pushed her hands above his head. 'I'm in control now, you'll do as I say.'

'I like the forceful side of you Mrs Collier, it's kinky.'

'Kinky, I think I can manage that.' Emilie reached for her scarf that was on the dresser and she tied Jeff's hands to the bed.

'This is definitely different,' Emilie heard Jeff say, she also heard the lust in his voice. She arched her back and heard Jeff moan as the angle of penetration changed, she rested her hands against the bed and moved her hips to take more of Jeff's length inside her.

Jeff watched Emilie as she moved herself up and down his length, he could see everything, he wanted to touch her but his hands being tied to the bed stopped him from doing so. He tried to release the knots but Emilie had tied them well. 'You're not going anywhere Mr Collier, you're mine to do with as I please, is that clear?'

'Crystal.'

'Good.' Emilie rotated her his hips and Jeff groaned.

'Fuck.' Jeff saw Emilie smile, she knew exactly what he liked when he was in bed with her. He felt her slow her movements and then speed them up again, she was teasing him and he loved it. A moment passed and Emilie slowed her movements again. 'Emilie,' he moaned, the slowness of her movements was like torture to him.

'What do you want lover?'

'Don't stop, I need you to keep going.'

'Say please.' Emilie moved her hips and Jeff groaned in pleasure.

'Please princess.'

'Seeing as you asked so nicely.' Jeff felt Emilie start moving again, he heard her moaning and whispering his name as she pleasured herself on his length. He thrust upwards into her body and cried out as he came deep inside her body. He watched her as she lay on his chest and tried to regain control of her breathing.

Emilie gave herself a few moments to recover and she removed the scarf from around Jeff's wrists. His arms immediately closed around her and she felt him hold her close. 'I love you princess, even if you are a tease.'

'I love you too, I also know you enjoyed being at my mercy.'

'Yeah, you're right, I like being at the mercy of my sexy wife.' Emilie chuckled and she carefully parted her body from Jeff's. She rested her head on Jeff's chest and she felt him kiss her head. 'Jeff, where did you get the uniform from?'

'It was a spare one I found at work, it was in the store room so I took it.'

'Do you have to give it back?'

'Not right now, unless Dixie notices it is missing. Why?'

'I thought we could use it again.'

'Did you now?' Emilie nodded, she smiled at her husband, she'd liked that Jeff had gone to a lot of effort to seduce her, she hoped that they could try it again sometime.

Jeff kissed Emilie on the head, he was pleased that she had enjoyed everything that they had done together. He wrapped his arms around her and he held her closer to him. He kissed her on the head again. 'Emilie, do you think you will get pregnant this time.'

'I might do, especially after what we just did.'

'I hope you do.'

'I hope I do too.' Jeff looked down at his wife, he really hoped that she would get pregnant soon. He'd wanted to do something different as they'd been trying to a baby for a while. 'I love you princess, always.'

'Love you too.' Jeff gently stroked the skin on Emilie's back, he knew that they would have to get up to eat soon, he was content to hold her in his arms until that moment came.


End file.
